The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
When reading a document in a non-preferred language in a viewing application (a web browser, an e-reader, etc.), a user may periodically come across individual words that the user does not recognize or understand. In these events, the user may select a word in the document to obtain its translation in one of his/her preferred languages. This typically involves cutting and pasting the selected word from the document into a search application or a language translation application. Any contextual information for the selected word is typically lost during this process. Because the selected word lacks any contextual information, the user is presented with a plurality of possible translations of the selected word, many of which may be completely inappropriate for the particular context of use of the word.